Lucy Heartfilia, Loke
Lucy Heartfilia, Loke & Reedus Jonah vs. Gajeel Redfox, Boze & Sue is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Lucy Heartfilia, Loke, and Reedus Jonah, Phantom Lord S-Class Mage Gajeel Redfox, and Phantom Lord Mages Boze and Sue. Prologue Lucy feels like the current situation is her fault and her friends try to cheer her up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 7-10 As the war with Phantom Lord continued, Mirajane felt it was better to hide Lucy to protect her, so she put Lucy to sleep and disguised herself as Lucy with transformation Magic and had Reedus protect the real one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 15-17 But thanks to Gajeel's keen nose he found her. Battle Reedus tells Lucy to run, but she denies his request and says that she will fight too. Reedus uses Roar of Silver, Boze says that those are Vulcans that live in Mt. Hakobe, and Sue uses Form Mirror to deflect Reedus' attack back at him. Lucy runs away while apologizing to Reedus, but Gajeel kicks her and says that Fairy Tail isn't so hot if they let someone like her join. Boze attacks Reedus with Howling, Gajeel calls him weak and asks Lucy if she actually liked hanging with them. Lucy gets tears in her eyes and outside, on a rooftop a new participant appears. The newcomer turns out to be Loke who attacks Gajeel head on. He sees that he's captured Lucy and demands Gajeel to give her to him, or he'd take her from him. Gajeel puts down Lucy, who'd been knocked out, and attacks Loke with Iron Dragon's Club. Loke dodges quickly and gets on the offense with a barrage of hand-to-hand combat moves, powered up by his Ring Magic and Regulus. For a single moment, Lucy opens her eyes and see that it is Loke trying to save her. Gajeel notices an odd vibe about Loke and questions him about it, saying that he smell weird. Loke snaps back sharply, but then feels his power draining. Gajeel takes this opportunity to knock him through the roof of the storehouse and into the room where Reedus had been defending against Sue and Boze. Gajeel calls to the two Phantom Lord Mages that he's heading back and tells them to finish off Loke. Boze attacks first with Disturbed, which causes Loke a lot of pain. Then, Sue seals the fight with her Kaleidoscope, which traps Loke in a prison with mirror walls.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 Aftermath Gajeel appears before Jose Porla with Lucy on his hands, Jose asks him how he found her and he tells him not to underestimate the nose of a Dragon Slayer. Some Phantom Lord Guild members ask him if she is still alive, he kicks her, she coughs and he says that she looks alive to him. However, he can't say the same about the guy that was protecting her and Jose praises him on his work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 7-10 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights